Al otro lado del abismo
by Gonzalo Xicarts
Summary: Una noche de pesadilla en el Asilo Arkham.


_¿Por qué Batman se paró delante de un espejo con los ojos cerrados?_

Un grito resonó en la noche. Los guardias no levantaron la cabeza; no soltaron el libro que estaban leyendo con tan necesitada atención; no apartaron los ojos del televisor. Los Gotham Knights iban perdiendo 13 a 29 contra los Central City Cougars. Pero no importaba. Cualquier cosa que los sacara del sueño valía... incluso una derrota. Ya estaban acostumbrados a los lamentos. Eran como una cuchillada en el alma... pero de almas duras, viejas, cansadas.

El segundo grito fue distinto. Fue un grito de terror. Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo, erizándoles el vello de la nuca. Pero ninguno se movió. Un vendaval sacudió los vidrios de las ventanas, resonando como un eco profundo y lejano en las chimeneas y los sótanos de la vieja mansión Arkham. Entre las paredes y muros se contaban viejas leyendas de comienzo de siglo, cuando la Gran Guerra había terminado y la familia de Amadeus Arkham moría consumida por la locura propia y ajena. Realmente... ¿cuál era la diferencia?

De repente, la luz se desvaneció. El asilo quedó a oscuras y el miedo reverberó desde las entrañas de la tierra. La luz fantasmagórica de la luna llena se filtraba por los desvaídos ventanales, otorgándole al hospital una atmósfera de ensueño, irreal y terrible. El silencio consumió todo a su inexorable paso: los latidos de los asustados corazones, la amortiguada cadencia del aliento que inconscientemente intentaba detenerse para convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba ahí... de que no podía ser encontrado.

Hasta que, de pronto, una carcajada cortó el aire como una navaja.

Los altavoces temblaron y crujieron, propagando el amargo y violento sonido de esa risa aterradora hasta cada pequeño rincón de cada pequeño cuarto, bajo los armarios de las escaleras, en los nidos de las ratas y a través de las telarañas, derramándose en los oídos de los residentes como el agua helada de un pantano oscuro y nauseabundo hasta entumecerles los corazones.

— _Damas y caballeros... mocosos y mocosas..._

Los guardias, temblando, se pusieron de pie. Algunos intentaron desenfundar sus pistolas; otros salieron corriendo; unos pocos mojaron sus pantalones allí mismo donde estaban parados, como cuando tenían cuatro años y se perdían en el centro comercial, o cuando una pesadilla particularmente fea azotaba sus pacíficas noches infantiles.

— _¡Den un paso al frente! Detrás de la cortina encontrarán un hermoso y asqueroso brebaje de... ¡Placer! ¡Horror! ¡Fantasía! ¡Tragedia! Todos sus deseos serán órdenes para nosotros... Pero les advierto: siempre hay un precio..._

El eco de la risa mortífera volvió a estrellarse contra los muros de cerámica y mármol como una ola oscura y gigantesca nacida del océano profundo, consumiendo las vidas y esperanzas de los náufragos de este mundo.

— _¡BIENVENIDOS AL MÁS GRANDIOSO SHOW BAJO LA TIERRA!_

Una orquesta de gritos, llantos y sangre siendo derramada se desplegó por todos los tenebrosos corredores del Asilo Arkham. Los carceleros abandonaron, conminados y aprensivos, la seguridad de su guarida para averiguar qué infierno se estaba desatando aquella noche. Los demonios vagaban sueltos y la carnicería ya había comenzado.

Primero murieron los doctores. Fueron asesinados con sus jeringas y sus bisturíes, cercenados con sus sierras y drogados con su morfina. Después fue el turno de las enfermeras y los ordenanzas. Para ellos, el payaso les reservó un destino mucho más divertido: fusilados en el paredón. Algunos felices miembros de la comunidad teatral desearon desfogarse con ellas y ellos... antes y después de que sus almas abandonaran sus cuerpos.

Caos en la casa del orden.

— _Oh, Dra. Leland... ¡pero qué alegría me da volver a verla! Venga, entre, ¡esto no es más que un sueño! ¿Por dónde quiere empezar? ¿La casa de los espejos? ¡Usted se ríe ahora, pero créame... nadie la escuchará gritar!_

Frank, el viejo conserje de pobladas cejas y patillas canosas, entró corriendo a una de las habitaciones más recónditas del ala inaccesible. No tenían permitido poner un pie allí, pero él era el guardián de las llaves. Tiritando en la oscuridad, tanteó con sus manos hasta encontrar el pomo de una puerta. Un ropero. Se escondió en su interior, tosiendo al respirar el intoxicante aroma de las bolas de naftalina que se usaban para ahuyentar las polillas. Allí estaría a salvo del circo de la muerte. Allí no podría encontrarlo el Bufón del Genocidio. Pero todavía podía oírlo.

Podía oírlo todo.

— _Tweedledum y Tweedledee, hagan el favor de atar a nuestra valiente voluntaria a la mesa. ¡Queridos oyentes, llegó el momento que tanto anhelaban! ¡El truco de la mujer partida en dos! Ustedes_ creen _que lo vieron antes... ¡pero no están preparados para las maravillas de este show inigualable! ¡Nuestra querida doctora va a_ morirse _de la risa!_

Otra carcajada volvió a silenciar el asilo, como una sentencia de muerte.

Los corazones delatores palpitaron al unísono.

Un motor rugió por los altavoces.

Una motosierra cortando a través de carne, huesos y órganos.

Un agónico grito de dolor.

De nuevo el silencio.

Telón.

— _Uff... Niños, no intenten esto en casa._

Frank se derrumbó en el ropero tras perder la conciencia. El golpe que se dio en la cabeza no lo mató, pero su brazo izquierdo se estiró y sus dedos se cerraron como garras. Su ojo siniestro giró por sí mismo mientras el conserje sufría un violento paro cardíaco. Arkham se lo había llevado al mundo de las tinieblas, donde tantas almas habitaban y atormentaban la paz de aquella embajada infernal.

— _Vengan, vengan, suban a las atracciones... déjense llevar por sus miedos más profundos y más oscuros. Esta será la mejor noche de sus vidas... no se irán_ nunca _. Sean testigos de la alegría y el horror... ¡hasta que pierdan la cabeza!_

«Ven, Batsy... ven a divertirte».

Rachel era una guardia de seguridad. Había empezado a trabajar en el asilo dos semanas atrás. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a los horarios nocturnos y a la comida chatarra que les servían en el salón del personal. En casa tenía a su madre sufriendo de leucemia. Necesitaba la paga, y estaba tan desesperada como para buscarla allí, en el tenebroso País de las Maravillas.

Cuando el caos empezó, intentó reunir el valor suficiente para hacer su trabajo. De verdad lo intentó, como lo haría cualquiera en su situación. Pero cuando vio al Dr. Hawkings siendo ahorcado de una viga en su estudio, se quedó helada en su sitio sin poder moverse, como le pasaría a cualquiera en su situación. Y de la misma forma que haría cualquiera en su situación, Rachel huyó lo más rápido que pudo en cuanto su cerebro y sus piernas se pusieron finalmente de acuerdo.

Había conseguido llegar hasta la puerta de entrada del hospital psiquiátrico. Arkham era un laberinto que soñaba. Sus esperanzas se hallaban justo al otro lado, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Sacudió enérgicamente el picaporte, mas no hubo caso. Al oír unos pasos al otro lado del pasillo, se dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Las manos le temblaban, y aunque hubiese querido sacar su revólver, no habría tenido tiempo. La oscuridad era opaca como el carbón, pero en cuanto una nube hubo pasado de largo, sin querer ser testigo de la matanza... la luna nuevamente volvió a asomar su redonda faz. Y allí lo vio, como a un fantasma, al final del corredor. La sola visión la dejó completamente petrificada. Una silueta alta y desgarbada, de piel pálida como la parca, el cabello más verde que la hierba recién cortada, un contorno lóbrego alrededor de los ojos, y una sonrisa roja como la sangre de sus víctimas.

—Oh, sí... Atesta las iglesias con pensamientos impuros. Preséntale la honestidad a la Casa Blanca. Escríbele cartas en lenguas muertas a personas que jamás has conocido. Pinta palabras obscenas en las frentes de los niños. Colma los suburbios con muerte y violación. Las puertas del asilo están abiertas... Locura divina. Deja que haya éxtasis... éxtasis en las calles.

El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen levantó una pistola y apuntó con ella a la carcelera, directo a la cabeza desde el otro lado del corredor.

—Ríe... y el mundo reirá contigo.

En el firmamento, a lo lejos, un murciélago gigante hecho de piezas mecánicas y motores se elevó alto, muy alto, hasta perfilarse contra la luna llena, revelando por un brevísimo instante el símbolo del Caballero Oscuro.

Los labios rojos del hombre se curvaron en una violenta sonrisa antes de jalar el gatillo.

 _¿Por qué Batman se paró delante de un espejo con los ojos cerrados?_

 _Para saber cómo se vería estando dormido._

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
